


Birthday Wishes

by SeikoSei



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, M/M, Yooran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 06:18:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10237700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeikoSei/pseuds/SeikoSei
Summary: Today is March 12th, which means that it's Yoosung's birthday! The RFA is getting ready for his party, but Saeran, Yoosung's boyfriend, doesn't understand what's so important about celebrating.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was hoping to get this one shot out by midnight, but alas, time and motivation was not on my side. But I got it out on the 12th! So it still counts. (o_ _)ﾉ
> 
> I hope you enjoy this cheesy Yooran fic. (* ^ ω ^)

Saeran Choi leaned against the living room wall and watched the RFA members scramble back and forth with fistfuls of balloons, streamers, and other party related items. Today was Yoosung's birthday and they were getting everything together for his party.

Saeran felt odd about the whole situation. Yes, Yoosung was his boyfriend and he wanted him to have a good birthday, but he didn't understand the point of celebrating. It wasn't like being born was such a grand and hard objective to achieve, what was the point of baking a cake and hanging up pieces of colored paper? He continued to watch the other's work, shaking his head as he did so.

After a while, Saeyoung walked over to Saeran and smiled at him. "Hey, baby bro. C-"

"Don't call me that," Saeran said in a not-so-happy voice. "You're only a few minutes older than I am."

"Right, sorry." Saeyoung let out a small laugh. "Anyway, I was hoping that you could go pick up Yoosung and bring him here, we should be done setting up everything by the time you two get here."

Of course going to see Yoosung would make Saeran happy, but he wasn't going to let it show. "I guess I could, anything would be better than watching this."

Saeyoung laughed a little, he found Saeran's attempt to be 'edgy' to be highly amusing. "You can take any of my baby cars, just be careful out there."

Saeran rolled his eyes but then nodded. "Okay, fine. Just give me a minute." He slipped into his bedroom and returned empty handed a moment later. Without saying a word to anyone, he headed into the garage.

He grabbed a pair of keys and walked over to the black car. His brother may care about each of his cars, but Saeran didn't and he didn't care which one he took, except for the leopard print car. He thought it was too....weird.

The drive wasn't long, but it wasn't that short either. But soon, Saeran made it to Yoosung's apartment building and parked the car. He got out and gently patted a hand against his jean pocket before making his way into the building. After dodging over-friendly people who always waved at him, Saeran made it up to Yoosung's apartment. He wasn't sure if he should knock or use the key Yoosung gave him a few months ago.

As he stood there and tried to make a choice, the door suddenly opened. Saeran was caught off guard to say the least. But he was soon calmed by the sight of Yoosung's face.

"Hiya Saeran!" The blonde said was his usual enthusiasm. "I thought you I heard someone out here. What's up?"

"Oh...Uh. I came by to pick you up for the party." Saeran replied.

Yoosung's eyes lit up at his boyfriend's words. He had been looking forward to his party ever since Zen accidently drunk called him a few nights prior and told him all about it.

"Is it time already? I'm so excited! Let's go!" Yoosung was practically jumping up and down with excitement.

"Uh...could we wait a minute?" Saeran knew this would probably be the only alone time he would get to have with Yoosung today. He wanted to last a little longer.

"Huh? Sure, I guess. Wanna come in for a moment?"

Saeran nodded and walked inside and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Happy birthday, by the way." He may not have understood birthdays, but he wasn't going to be mean to Yoosung and not wish him a happy one. 

The blonde's cheek turned slightly pink as he shut the door. "Thank you!" He had the same goofy smile on his face and Saeran couldn't help but smile a bit himself.

"Do you think you could tell me what gifts I got? ...Please?"

"No, I shouldn't." Saeran was sure if he spoiled it, he would never hear the end of it from his brother and his friends.

"Awww. Okay." He wasn't upset, but it made him more eager to get to the party.

Saeran rubbed the back of his neck with one hand and looked down at his own two feet. "But uh....if you want...you can have your gift from me now."

Yoosung's purple orbs began to light up again. "Really? I can?"

"Don't get too excited, Yoosung. It's not that great. I'm sure you won't li-"

Yoosung didn't give Saeran a chance to finish his sentence before blurting out. "Don't say that! I know I'll love it because it's from you! Nothing you give me could ever be bad."

The redhead blinked a few times in surprise before he nodded slowly. "O-okay...here." He pulled a folded piece of paper from his back pocket and handed it to Yoosung. He didn't have the courage to look him in the eye. "Happy....birthday."

Yoosung slowly reached for the paper and took hold of it before unfolding it.

For Saeran. it felt like it took Yoosung years to read that paper. He slowly turned to head to look at the blonde. He could tell by watching Yoosung's eyes that he was re-reading the paper a few times.

Yoosung looked up at Saeran with a blank expression. "You got me a star?"

"Uh...yeah. I found a website that sold them and...I know you like stars...so I bought one and named it after you. I ever added a star at the end...like your username in the chat room..."

Soon, a smile took over Yoosung's face. He didn't say anything, all he did was wrap his arms around Saeran tightly. Saeran was shocked but soon hugged back gently.

"I love it so much. Thank you, Saeran." Yoosung whispered.

"You're welcome...and uh...I have another gift for you...if you want it that is."

"Of course I want it. But I don't see any gifts with you..."

"You....you can't wrap this one."

"I....o-oh..."

"Do you...still want it?"

"Of course I do..."

Meanwhile, back at Saeyoung's house, the whole RFA was spamming both Saeran's and Yoosung's phones.

"I"m sure they're fine." Jumin said coldly as he tapped away on his phone.

"They're 3 hours later, Mr.Han. It's better to be safe than sorry." Jaehee replied, she too was in the middle of texting.

"Maybe they ditched? Although I doubt Yoosung would allow that." Zen said as he recalled the large amount of squealing he heard when he accidently told Yoosung about his party.

"Just...keeping texting please." Saeyoung seemed a little on edge. He kept calling both phones, but no one picked up...until the next time he called Saeran. "Sae-"

"Buzz off...he's mine today." Saeran panted into the phone. From the sounds alone it was obvious what was going on. 

"...Are....ARE YOU GUYS-" But before Saeyoung could finish, Saeran hung up.

"What's wrong? Are they okay?" Jaehee looked over at Saeyoung with a concerned look on her face.

"Yep....yep....yepyepyepyepyep." Saeyoung said as he dizzily made his way to his room. "They're not coming..."

"What?! After all this work we did?!" Zen sounded a little annoyed.

"Yeah....they're.........busy."

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! I was planning for it to be much longer but I ran out of time! Either way, I hope you all like it. ^^
> 
> I plan to do a longer one shot for Saeran's birthday, so look forward to that. (￣ω￣)


End file.
